Diaries of a Normal Life
by Devilsbliss
Summary: Living life on an everyday basis can be hard when you have to deal with the constant threat of demons. And love is so hard you have to go through hell to find it. How much can the home of Devil May Cry handle before it drives someone to lose everything?
1. I Know, Do You

**Disclaimer: I own the direction of this story but not the character's within them so enjoy.**

* * *

**I Know, Do You**

**((Entry 1))**

Before, I didn't even know what it meant to be human. Hell, I didn't even know what it meant to be a demon. But meeting Lady, then Trish, I've been able to understand both sides of my heritage more openly.

Human desires are like leeches, in that they're never satisfied. I realized that after defeating Mundus. I started hunting demons so that I may avenge my mother, protecting humans the way she protected me. But now he's gone and while I still can hunt demons to honor her it doesn't seem like enough. When my brother was here I got sort of a thrill out of fighting. Yet this job has more or less become something I do just because I'm the only one that can, not because I want to.

Vergil's lust for power often confused me. Its okay to want to become stronger but his eyes became cold that day. Was it fear? I sometimes think that. He wanted to grow stronger so he wouldn't die like… He's gone now though I know his soul lives on somewhere. It's vast world who knows he could be in heaven…heaven.

The more powerful the demon's I fight these days the weaker they seem to be. Métier told me I was truly Sparda's son. Does she mean it in the sense of my power? Is this what Vergil sought when he opened the gates of hell. Even devils comment on the resemblance of our strength.

Personally I'd rather just be human and live in this world knowing one day I could die. It would be wonderful to live like that. Maybe even find someone to love; I know some lady out there might take me.

Nero, now that kid has potential. He's learned to embrace his demonic halve and has found someone for his human side to love. One day, maybe I'll tell him about his connection to Sparda. But at the moment he should enjoy his time with Kyrie. It's the least he deserves for what happened before…all those years ago.

But it's time I go Lucia is coming and I told her I'd take her out. Since we hooked up I must say the relationship has been most interesting. I mean, the sex is great. Like…I can't even describe it. She's really amazing. Trish seems to like her. But Lady seems to get agitated around her. I can't deny I still have feelings for her but time doesn't wait for humanity. So we had to end it.

I started this at the request of Trish. I hate the motherly sense she has over me. It's creepy. However, I'm going to continue it because of me.

0ct. 1st

Tony Redgrave

Dante closed the red covered diary after signing his name then proceeded to leave his room grabbing the red trench coat from his bed. A look back at the journal saw a golden print brandishing the words _"Diaries of a Normal Life."_

* * *

**From here on out the story will take a third person pov unless otherwise noted. All italic within the story will represent thoughts of the **_**main character of that chapter**_**'s pov. Diary entries will most likely represent the change into another character's pov and they will be seen as full chapters. And lastly unlike my other fics this contains little fighting so sorry. And yes they will all be writing in the same diary.**


	2. Even If She Did

**Disclaimer: I own the direction of this story but not the character's within them so enjoy.**

**To reiterate:**

**1. From here on out the story will take a third person pov unless otherwise noted.**

**2. All italic within the story will represent thoughts of the **_**main character of that chapter**_**'s pov as if he/she were writing in the diary write then.**

**3. Diary entries will most likely represent the change into another character's pov and they will be seen as full chapters.**

**4. Unlike my other fics this contains little fighting so sorry.**

**5. Yes all of the characters will all be writing in the same diary.**

**6. And lastly '**((?))**' these contain my thoughts while writing, you can choose to ignore.**

**Review or not, enjoy.**

* * *

**Even If She Did**

Dante stepped into the office from his room to the sight of familiar faces. Trish was going over some papers at the desk while Lady assisted her. Due to the recent merger of the hunters' businesses they most likely were handling the financial state of Devil May Cry. Dante decided to stay out of this part of the business do to his continuing increase in debt. He only so happened to make enough for daily expenses yet lately he's even been stretching that.

"Are you going to wear that on your date?" the presumptuous Trish asked, turning to see Dante sliding into his jacket. He was wearing the typical colors: red t-shirt that definitely defined his muscular build and black jeans. The trench coat was just Dante being Dante.

"I always wear this," he returned. Lady didn't seem to mind the outfit as her eyes glowed from the sight of Dante outside of his work persona. "What's wrong with it?"

"That's the problem," she exerted, "You need to start going outside your comfort zone and go shopping for some new clothes at least some new colors."

"Lady, what do you think?"

"Oh huh," she snapped out of her trance, "I think you look great Dante." Trish glanced down at her driving her to continue with the paperwork.

"Well at least take this jacket off," the feisty devil commanded stepping up to remove it herself.

"You know, the parental advice is getting annoying."

"Oh Dante, don't be such a sour puss," she teased pulling on as cheek.

A slight laughter came from the door way as everyone turned to see Lucia grinning. "How are you all?" she greeted in strong yet timid voice. ((This is an oxymoron; I don't know how she sounds.))

"Hi Lucia, don't you look gorgeous," Trish welcomed. The sparkling auburn haired demon looked enchanting with her maroon strapless top, hiding behind a short black jacket with matching leather pants. "I see you've picked up Dante's fashion sense," she jested, drawing a smile from Lucia.

"Yeah, you do look amazing," Dante jumped in grabbing Lucia's hand leading them into a kiss. Lady turned away with a slight disgust on her face catching Trish's attention.

The kiss ended and Lucia decided to extend her attention to Lady, "How have you been Ladi?" her accent sticking.

"Fine," Lady managed, though cold and uncaring, "How about yourself?"

"Well it has been quite difficult moving here from Dumary Island but I'm adjusting well. Dante helped me find an apartment. And even found me a job working at Pizza Hut." ((I'm not advertising.))

"Who knows we may meet there one day." Lady continued not once turning to make eye contact with Lucia.

"I guess we should be heading out, the movie is about to start in awhile," Dante informed exiting out along with Lucia, hand in hand.

"Have a good time," Trish cheered. "And Dante don't forget to eat your vegetables." The sarcastic demon chuckled even if no one else did.

As the door closed Lady dropped the pen in her hand then her head shortly after.

"Tell me, do you still love Dante," Trish inquired, now more serious about her personality.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she responded, rising her head into her hands. "I'm leaving."

"What," Trish's eyes widened, "why?" This sudden decision came to be even a shock to Trish, who seemed to always have her hands gripped around every situation.

"There's no reason for me to stay anymore."

"What about Devil May Cry? What about Dante?"

"Dante's happy now. And with the money left in my father's account I'll help you settle these bills."

"So that's it huh, you just going to run."

"No, I'm going to search for somewhere or something that makes me happy." She stood up facing Trish. "When my mother died I was lost in darkness until I met Dante. But I can't rely on him to be the only thing in the world that makes me happy. But I can find something that can."

"Are you going to at least tell him?"

Lady walked to the door grabbing her brown jacket off of the rack. She looked back addressing Trish's question as she slid on her shades, "No, not until the day that I leave. And I trust he won't find out before then?"

"No, he won't," Trish reluctantly agreed prompting Lady to exit. Left inside she heard the motorcycle rev up then looked at the picture of Eva on Dante's desk. Wanting to be there for both Dante and Lady in some way made her wonder what Eva would have done if faced with this situation.

* * *

Dante and Lucia had just come out of the movies, both with smiles on their faces laughing. "So why did they call it 'Eagle Eye' again," the curious Lucia asked. ((Still not advertising I haven't even seen the movie yet.))

Dante smiled, "I guess because the guy had so many people watching over him."

"Kind of how you watch over me Dante?"

"Yeah," he drew out admirably, it gave the sense that no one else in the world mattered but her which at the moment was true.

"Dante," Lucia stopped, reversing towards him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have feelings for Lady?"

_Wow I wasn't expecting that. I mean why she would ask me about Lady. Okay how could I have handled that? I could tell her the truth but then she would feel rejected. I didn't really want to lie. But…_

"No why?" Dante responded, with little more thought.

"Because I believe she's in love with you."

"Who, Lady, no we're just friends." He lied.

_I mean we only dated for three years which in itself was a long time ago. Maybe I should have been told Lucia that me and Lady dated. But at the time no one even thought this would last. Not even me. It would be awkward to tell her all of a sudden we had a thing. Especially now; Does Lucia trust me…?_

"But if she was, would you-" Dante stopped her with the taste of his lips.

"No, I wouldn't. Lady's my friend and I'll always be there for her but right now it's just you and me."

_Lucia is so great. I couldn't reveal the truth to her. But I wasn't lying when I told her it was just me and her. Then again I remember telling Lady we'd never be apart. This is confusing. I have a devil with a soul who makes me happier than I've ever been and on the other side is a mortal who showed me how to embrace my humanity._

Lucia smiled pulling Dante towards the entrance silencing all doubts in her mine about Dante's feelings. "Come on, there's a restaurant I found with the best food. I want to show you where it is. I know you'll like it." The devil prince was relieved but now torn and confused.

_It'll be hard to make a decision if I was given the choice. I hope it doesn't come to that._

* * *

**Of course it's going to end up that way Dante you're setting yourself up for failure. But it can't be helped. I hope he has a nice dinner because tomorrow's another day.**


	3. I Wonder If

**Disclaimer: I own the direction of this story but not the character's within them so enjoy.**

**New Things:**

**7. *bold* is for other stuff or something**

**For 1-6 please look at earlier chapters.**

* * *

**I Wonder If **

Dante woke up in a yawn stretching out to see the sun beaming through the cracks of the blinds. He looked to his left to see the beautiful Lucia still well in her rest. There were multiple boxes within her room, only a few having been open. Dante was still surprised she had so much to move and set up. But the fact that she also had a plasma TV drowned out the idea of moving so much out of storage.

***ring-ring* **((This is other stuff.))

Dante reached down to the floor to find his cell phone in his jacket. It was next to his pants and shirt which he didn't quite recall taking off.

"Hello." He answered, scratching his head and taking a second yawn.

"Hey Dante we got a problem at the office," it was Trish sounding remotely calm for it to be a dire situation.

"What's going on?"

"There's a kid here claiming that an ancient group of demons are trying to resurrect a 'big evil.'"

"Is it that brat Shawn again? I swear I'm going to hurt that kid." Suddenly Lucia woke up happy to hear Dante's voice.

"No but she's a half demon."

"What! Okay I'll be there in a while."

_What can I say? I have a soft spot for those like me. We have a special that just can't be broken._

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah there's something going on at the office." Dante stood up from the bed grabbing his pants. His boxers were white with cartoony DMC letters tiling them. ((Just don't want to think of him in briefs.))

"Aww and I had hoped we could hop in the shower," she said, catching Dante off guard. She was holding the cover over body but let it drop as she leaned over the side of the bed to grab his hand. "Then I could have fixed you some homemade strawberry waffles. But first I would have asked you to come back to bed; just for a while."

"You make a persuasive argument." Dante agreed dropping his pants to wrestle back into the bed with Lucia. Dante pulled the covers over both of them until all you saw was Lucia's long hair slowly drag underneath too.

_They were just so beautiful sitting there and all their glory; waiting for me to take in their scent. And their warmth I could feel it before even getting near them. How I'd do anything for another taste of Lucia's waffles. I do love strawberries._

* * *

Dante arrived at Devil May Cry about an hour after he received the call from Trish. Luckily it wasn't the first time he had slept over Lucia's as he was now wearing dark blue shirt and brown jeans. ((The shirt probably belongs to Vergil from 30 to 40 years ago.)) Lady was at the office too, along with who Dante assumed was the girl Trish had mentioned over the phone. Trish seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"So, how's everyone doing?"

"Trish called me here to help determine what it is that may be coming," Lady answered, sitting in the couch to his left while the little girl turned around to greet Dante.

"They aren't the only one coming," she said, staring deep into Dante's eyes with her own sparkling like jade. She looked no older than fourteen, short dark gray hair with light gray strands throughout it which was pulled back into a small ponytail to the right of her head. Her adorable appearance was marveled by her cute khaki shorts and white top with blue and red bunnies on the front ((Has nothing to do with Dante and Vergil's favored colors, honestly)); giving no reason to believe she carried demon blood.

"How about we start with what's already here and how you know all of this," Dante walked pass the girl throwing his jacket on the desk. He bent over behind his chair to the old mini fridge behind it grabbing a beer from the back then sat down resting his feet on the desk. "Well," he pointed out wondering why the girl didn't start yet.

Lady just rolled her eyes, "Delphi, tell him what you told Trish and I."

"Well my name is Delphi Young and my mother was a half-demon. Actually all of the women born in my family are. It's a curse passed down from one generation to the next which also comes with a gift."

"From what I can tell," Lady interrupted, "Delphi's ancestors were cursed by demonic beings sometime after Sparda fell into hell 500 years ago. She seems to have the ability to see what others can't; the past, future and even retell the events of someone's life."

"Doesn't seem like something a demon would curse humanity with," Dante took another gulp of his drink.

"It's only good for twenty years," Delphi spoke up, "Every generation from five years of age gains this ability carrying on the lives of others and knowledge of the future. But one future throughout the ordeal has always been certain. When twenty years have passed the carrier of the visions will die causing the curse to pass to the next child."

"A twenty-five year lifespan huh," Dante sat up a little to ensure he heard the answer to his question, "What if no child is born?"

"There will always be a child," she elegantly responded as her eyes widened with the fright of visions. "The demon which cursed my ancestors also cursed our visions. Four years before we our set to die the demon returns raping us in our dreams, implanting his seed. Through us his blood will live forever."

"I assume the visions themselves explained these events to you," Lady wondered.

"Yes, but my fate is already sealed. There is another danger far worse than my demons that threaten to engulf this world in darkness."

"What is it, a new devil trying to make a name for his self?"

Delphi turned to face Lady as she stood up next to Kalina-Ann, "They have already made a name for themselves, in hell and on earth."

"So what are we dealing with?" Dante jumped in.

"I don't know much but there are seven of them now."

"Now, so they're planning on bringing some friends to earth."

"No just one, the last and most powerful."

"Okay, all we have to do is stop the bad guys from summoning their leader. It's been done before. More or less," Dante turned around in the chair to grab Rebellion when something finally came cross his mind. "Lady was Trish here when you came?"

"When I pulled up she was taking your motorcycle from out back," she answered, "I just decided to wait when Delphi showed up again, why."

"Sparda's gone," Dante snapped around looking towards Delphi, "Where is Trish?"

"She went to find the devils after tiring of waiting for you. She told me she recognized the place I described in my vision of where the demons are meeting."

"Do you know where-" he was cut off.

"It's here," Lady told Dante picking up an address off the desk with Dante's name. "Come on you can ride with me," Lady suggested, walking out the door.

Dante scrimmaged around in his desk till he found Ebony and Ivory. After grabbing them both he went to his coat rack to match the perfect jacket with his outfit.

_It's so hard to choose the right jackets for a mission. I mean the color matchup is so difficult. There's red over blue, red over black, red on red; okay this could go on forever. I'll just go change shirts. Yeah then I could were my new white on red trench coat. Damn I'm so cool._

"Ah stay here," Dante ran to his room door then turned back when he opened it, "If Lady comes back in, tell her to warm up the bike."

A few minutes later Dante came out of his room wearing a red shirt with white designs corresponding with his jacket. His pants had the same color scheme as his trench coat topping it off with red boots. After retrieving his weapons Dante finally made his way outside.

"Delphi," Dante stopped at the door, turning to face the youth, "What made you come here?"

"I saw a vision. The way I figure it nothing's set in stone and maybe the legendary son of Sparda could save humanity like his father has done before him."

"Well you're part of humanity too maybe your vision was meant to save you," Dante began to walk out the door throwing Rebellion over his shoulders. "I mean nothing's set in stone."

_Now that I think about it I never told her about being the son of Sparda. Maybe she could tell me what really happened all those years ago. Then again would I really want to know? And what about Vergil is he really gone?_

* * *

"Trish has an hour lead on us," Lady yelled, the high speeds slurring her words, "I hope she didn't get into any trouble."

Ignoring the fact that he was holding onto Lady from behind her Dante tried to focus on her question, "I'm sure she's okay."

* * *

**Oh silly Dante if you had read my summary you would know that Vergil isn't dead and that he would be playing a crucial part in this story (oh that's right I changed the summary). And the story just wouldn't be fun if Trish was okay but who knows she may be more than okay.**

**O well the day isn't over and you still have ways to go before the plot gets thicker or do you? The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	4. Should Be Simple

**Disclaimer: I own the direction of this story but not the character's within them so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Should Be Simple**

**((Entry 2))**

This life is fun. Not like serving Mundus as his disposable pawn wasn't fun but this gives me freedom. I can take whatever methods I want to induce or reduce evil. As long as I clean it up; which is too simple to put in words. Then again "Shock and Ahhrrgghhh!" kind of sums it up nicely.

Sparda's power is magnificent, especially combined with the direction and grace of Luce & Ombra. No demon, hunter or otherwise can stand in my way. I'm not even sure Dante could take me if we went at it again. I know Lady can't; nor could Lucia. And Nero, Nero's a kid.

But that could be the devil's pride talking. Unlike them, I don't have a soul. Lucia was created like me; however, she was made with humanity. I was created to expel chaos. I was made to destroy. Now it's different. The memories of Eva torture me with the thoughts of protecting Dante. I even think I care for Vergil's death. Nelo Angelo.

I think Mundus' sense of humor obtained pleasure out of knowingly implanting these images in my head. Or was it for him. Nelo Angelo. Did he want this? Am I the reason he sold his soul to evil. No, it was for Eva. I'm just a carbon copy, with a little demonic power. If Mundus didn't make me as Vergil's opposition things may have ended differently for him. Dante could have saved both of us.

Honestly I should have died so many times before Dante rescued me from Mundus: once by Vergil, then for betraying Dante, again by my creator and so much more. But I got lucky. And as I see it… not a demon in this world gets lucky twice. That's why I hunt them.

One by one they can rise and one by one I'll kill them all.

0ct. 28th

Gloria

* * *

**Lucky for me most everyone has an alias or I might have to use real names after diary entries. Oh well the next chapter will be up tomorrow taking on Trish's pov. If you have any suggestions or comments leave reviews or pm's work good.**


	5. A Fatal Attraction

**Disclaimer: I own the direction of this story but not the character's within them so enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Fatal Attraction**

Trish pulled up to the site of abandoned buildings, most of them destroyed. She revealed her long blonde hair from her helmet taking on the view of the condemned area covered in vegetation with her pristine blue eyes. Not sporting her usual black attire, the dark green color of her outfit brought her lusty savvy just as well. A single strap t-shirt showed the lace of her white bra over her arm. The shirt was tucked under her black belt into her leather pants which complimented her black heels. ((Who knew she wore a bra you can't really tell.))

As she turned off the motorcycle she grabbed Sparda from the side latching it to her back. Some part of her wanted to wait for Dante while another was highly impatient. She knew most any devil Dante could take was equally her lesser, even if they outnumbered her seven to one.

"I can't believe he hasn't made it yet," a voice yelled, giving Trish reason to be stealthy. She walked in the shadows of the broken buildings with not much shading due to it being early morning. The whispers of chatter continued as Trish made her way soon finding a perch to watch the devils she stalked. She had hoped dearly that Nephi's description of an impending apocalypse was on the mark, more so to get some fun out of this.

_First I inspect the area, getting the layout of the situation. If there's potential to make a greater chaos I'll assist the demons or humans to have a show. Then I'll let Dante take over so he can have something to do. But if this isn't the case, "It's off with their heads."_

"Ra did Anubis say anything about delaying us?" one of the men asked, pulling away from a woman. ((Not going to get into much detail about appearances this chapter do too me being lazy. But really there's too many so they'll each be described fully in the future.))

"Seth you already know Anubis is different," Ra answered, "Unlike us he lacks a companion," he looked at the woman sitting on his lap. "He lacks the intelligence of Isis, the command of your Nephyt and the fire of my Hath'r." Ra savagely kissed Hath'r redirecting his attention to an unnamed man behind Isis.

"Stop it, all of you," the man directed.

"Osiris…" Seth backed down.

"Anubis is as much of the Wedj'At as anyone of us. And once we reclaim the eye our leader will be resurrected. Until such time, however, you will follow me."

"So they want to summon some big bad evil," Trish spoke out loud, standing up, "Been there done that." She moved her hand to draw Sparda but was immediately stopped as a hand forcefully grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" a strange man asked, appearing behind her with an unfaltering grip on her arm.

His eyes were white but were shadowed by a gray fog that made it appear as if a storm was brewing. The man's dark gray hair flowed in giant locks around his body like a lion's mane, complimenting his well tone physique. He was wearing an open gray vest almost the same color as his hair. The silk, egg white shorts he was wearing reached pass his knees and were loose but baggy. Even more, various birthmarks were scattered across her body giving him an ancient look. ((Basically his outfit came out of Disney's Aladdin.))

"You don't belong," he continued.

"How nice of you to notice," Trish returned as an electrical surge ran up her arm yet to her dismay, the charge was negated.

"What was that?" the relatively large man asked.

"You're not a devil…"

"And I can tell you are," Anubis turned Trish around, "Special…"

The two looked into each other's eyes not able to comprehend the other. Trish had never been overwhelmed like this but a part of her enjoyed it. The man on the other hand just seemed to be entranced with Trish's beauty.

"So are you apart of the rejects down there?"

"The Wedj'At are my family."

"And who exactly are you?"

"My creator named me Anubis," the newly introduced Anubis announced, "May I ask yours?"

_He's still a demon but something was different. He seemed like he was missing something. But he admitted to being one of them. I can't show emotion, I'm a devil. No, I'm devil hunter._

"Sorry, but I don't give too much on the first date," Trish, free of Anubis grip, grabbed Sparda slamming it towards him. But with little effort at all, Anubis caught the sword in his hand bleeding from its blade.

"This seems familiar," Anubis marveled at the composition of Sparda, "Why do you attack me?" Trish was astonished. To her knowledge only someone of Sparda's blood could withstand an attack from it. She didn't even know if she could withstand an assault of that caliber without being fatally wounded.

"What did you say you were again?" Trish's curiosity took her, though she just wanted to know so it would be easier to kill him.

"You would have to ask Horus," Anubis released Sparda, "My father."

Trish dropped Sparda to the ground not seeing a true point in attacking Anubis again. But the large blade caused a few rocks to tumble down the side of the cliff, drawing the attention of the other Wedj'At. They immediately snapped towards the disturbance as a strange demonic aura surrounded them.

"Anubis…" Seth called, but to know answer.

Trish's face became drowned in fear as she sensed the unique demonic aura's cumulate behind her. "Are you scared?" Anubis asked.

_If I can't take one how could I take seven? It was predicament that I didn't want to be in. luckily I fell in the right devil's arm. But I still can't get pass that aura. It's something familiar. Something I couldn't escape…_

"Isis," Osiris called, signaling the others to drop their auras, "take percussion." The she-devil walked past the group slowly, formulating a plot within her mind. Anubis looked at Trish as she turned to face Isis, who was still unable to see her.

"Are you planning on facing her?"

"I don't see much else I can do. Are you planning on stopping me?"

Anubis took in the full sight of Sparda trying to ignore Trish's body before answering, "Yes." Suddenly the white eyed devil snapped his hand into Trish's neck knocking her out cold. Before her body fell into Isis' view Anubis grabbed her by the belt taking Sparda from her grasp. As Isis jumped up the broken building's walls, Anubis surprisingly hid Trish's unconscious body behind a fallen column.

"Anubis…?" Isis lowered her guard, "Why haven't you joined us?"

"This sword, does it mean something to you," Anubis handed Sparda to Isis who wielded it as effortlessly as he.

"No, but it has a powerful demonic essence. Maybe, Osiris knows something." The two dropped down from the cliff joining the rest of the Wedj'At.

Trish didn't stay knocked out long due to her electric powers naturally reviving her. When she popped up her movements became frantic in search of Sparda. But the voices she heard confirmed who now held the demonic blade. Trish got up and peeked around the corner to see Isis handing Sparda to Osiris.

_I made a mistake. He used me to get Sparda. Or did he use Sparda to save me… He could have killed me but he didn't…_

"I don't think that belongs to you," Dante's voice shouted, revealing himself to the Wedj'At alongside Lady. He held onto Rebellion behind his head as Lady targeted all the demons with Kalina-Ann.

"Nelo Angelo," Osiris stepped forward, "This belongs to you." All of the Wedj'At suddenly backed down.

"Who's Nelo Angelo?" Lady asked, dropping her guard.

"My brother," Dante stated, in just as much shock as Lady.

"But he's…"

"Apparently not…"

"No, it can't be you," Osiris returned, "Horus killed him before… so you must be Dante and this must be Sparda."

"Now that we got that settled, maybe you can give me that sword back. You see it's a family heirloom and Vergil might actually come back to kick my ass if I let someone like you take it from me," Dante drove Rebellion into the ground and began to strut around. "You see, you lack our charming good looks, our stylish dress code, and you know Sparda's blood."

Osiris pointed Sparda towards Dante releasing its powerful demonic energy over the area, "Oh Dante, there's so much you don't know. But when Horus returns everyone will be enlightened."

"No thanks, I got enough light at the beach last week."

"Just as they described you," Osiris laughed turning away, "Anubis, delay them. Kill them if you must." Anubis stepped up as the others seemingly teleported away.

"So big guy you feel like just letting us by," Dante enquired, cracking his knuckles. Suddenly, a missile shot behind Dante exploding on contact with Anubis. "Okay, we were actually just going to beat him up and follow him back to the others. Who knows, we might have even found Trish." Dante stepped to Lady pulling Rebellion back over his shoulders.

"That's right Trish is missing," Lady thought about it, allowing the rocket launcher to fall. When the smoke cleared from the explosion, however, Anubis stood tall with the palm of his hand slightly singed.

"What was that?" Anubis questioned looking at the two hunters. Dante shook his head in disbelief.

"Nothing's simple anymore. They always want to get stronger."

"I must stop you pursuit of my brethren. Do you wish to fight me?" Trish couldn't idly stand by any longer. She flipped off the cliff releasing thunderous bolts of lightning to drive a line between the two titans.

"Play nice boys," she said flaunting in front of Dante.

"Look what the cat dragged out of the bag," Dante replied. "You know, my mornings are becoming quite hectic with you handing out Sparda like a toy."

"Well maybe if you'd come to work like a good boy mommy wouldn't have to clean up your mess."

"Clean up my mess? This is a cheap thrill for you. You know this is getting very cliché," Dante walked away from her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I made your sex life inconvenient," she turned her back on Dante walking in the opposite way. Lady walked between the middle of them with a look of loss on her face.

"Guys, he left," Lady pointed out. Anubis vanished about the same time Trish reemerged, feeling he was outnumbered. Both of the devils ignored this fact still angered by each other. "Well I'm going back to the office. Are you two riding together?"

"No!" they yelled in unison. "Where's my bike," Dante demanded.

"Go find it;" Trish walked away, "Lady are you coming?"

Lady not wanting to get in the midst of their argument just led Trish to where she parked. Dante watched as they drove off together than recalled Trish still had the keys.

_I let him go on purpose. I think Dante knew that. But he's going to be mad about walking all that way back to the Devil May Cry._

"He better be worth it," Dante said kicking around the dirt with Rebellion.

* * *

 **Why didn't he kill Trish? That's a tough question to answer. Maybe we should ask Anubis. Then again he's kind of lost in his own world. Let's see what happens in the next chapter tomorrow.**


	6. Can You Take This One

**Disclaimer: I own the direction of this story but not the character's within them so enjoy.**

**New Things:**

**8. **"_Italic in quotation" _**is the thoughts of that chapter's main character when not in possession of the diary.**

**For 1-7 please look at earlier chapters.**

* * *

 **Can You Take This One**

_So things got a little out of hand and Sparda was taken by a mysterious group of demons. Worst has happened. At least Dante made it back to the office, with the motorcycle. Plus, I get to meet Anubis again. Hopefully…_

The three of devil hunters were back at the office. Lucia had arrived just before Dante, most likely because she knew no one else. Lady was hard at work to discover the identity of the Wedj'At but none of her sources found a definite establishment. Trish's demonic contacts were also dim about these new comers. And with Delphi gone they had no leads about where to start looking.

"If these demons have a connection to Vergil," Lucia continued her ongoing conversation with Dante, "Is it possible that he's alive."

"Don't know," Dante replied not giving the thought much attention, "I mean, there's always the slim chance. But mostly every time I go head first into the hope of him being alive, I'm disappointed. Besides if he was alive I'd be the last person he'd want to see."

"Dante," Trish called, "They had a certain power to them. It seemed familiar."

"I sensed it too. When Osiris released Sparda's power I could feel a part of me connecting to him."

_It was something else. He reminded me of memories that weren't mine. I felt scared but amazed. Is this how she felt when she met Sparda? Or were my ideas amounting from my desire to be thrilled._

"I think I found something," Lady continued typing on her computer, "You remember that eye they talked about. I cross-referenced it with the name Horus and came up with the gem, 'Eye of Horus.' Apparently it was found by some archeologist in Egypt."

"Seems like we're going on a field trip," Dante got excited.

"To New York," Lady interrupted, "California and Florida. The eye broke into three fragments and is currently being shown off in three museums across the country." ((I live in Florida; dream of going to New York, despite the cold weather; and want to go California, just because.))

"Well there are three us," Trish was cut off.

"Four," Dante coughed.

"Four of us and seven of them," Trish corrected to please Dante, "No matter who goes where we're outnumbered and I couldn't take one down. I doubt I could take two or three."

"That's why I called in some help," Lady jumped in, "Fortuna's back on its feet so Nero and Kyrie have agreed to come visit."

"The kid," Dante was surprised, "Well you guys can fight over whatever. Lucia and I will go to Florida."

"Hold up old man," a familiar voice shouted, bursting in the front door. Nero's luggage dropped to the ground revealing the beautiful Kyrie behind him. "We're the ones that just took that bull shit of a plane ride here to bail you out of trouble. Maybe we deserve to be kicking back on the beach." The young devil walked to the middle of the room.

"Listen here kid you're in my home now," Dante got up from his desk meeting Nero, "So you're going to live by rules."

"You call this run down shack a home?" Nero returned, pointing out the worn-down features of Devil May Cry.

"That's the last straw brat," Dante lashed out towards, Nero putting him in a headlock. As Nero struggled to get out while Dante rubbed his fist over his head, Kyrie and Lucia laughed.

_Their relationship is unique. Dante treats Nero as the rebellious son he never had. Like they're trying to make up for old times. Nero on the hand seems to get a sense of security from Dante. Like an older brother. Dante hasn't even told me their relation, yet. But if I had to guess…who am I kidding? I haven't a clue._

Nero tripped Dante, falling on top of him, and then started kicking him in the face while still in a headlock. This went on for some time, both making their snotty remarks towards one another, until Trish stepped in.

"Boys," she placed her hand on Nero's arm signally both of them to stop wrestling.

"Trish, don't do it," Dante pleaded, Nero with a look of confusion on his face. Suddenly, the lights went dim as Trish electrocuted the devil boys with a burst of bolts from her body. The two slid out on the floor, bodies smoking and tingling from the aftereffect.

"Both California and Florida has beaches," Trish cleared up, understanding that both of the devils weren't too keen on geography. "Dante and Lucia will go to Florida."

"Yes; aww," Dante shouted, reacting to the electricity still flowing through his body.

"Lady and I will go to New York. And Kyrie will accompany Nero to California." Everyone looked around in audience to Trish's command, "No objections; good."

* * *

 After Trish's enduring speech the group disbanded, deciding to get a good night rest before taking their trips. Dante accompanied Lucia to her job where he ate free pizza all night and watched football till she got off. Lady left on a call she received about exorcising a demon. Not another goose chase, she actually got payment from killing the Phantom residing there. Trish gave Nero and Kyrie Dante's room not expecting him to come home. ((And after what they did I highly doubt he wants it back. Just kidding…))

Trish decided to go on the roof and take in the night as she wrote in her dairy. The red neon lights of the Devil May Cry sign flickered on and off clouding her thoughts. She held her hand out towards the sign drawing out its electrical current to gain a temporary state of peace. She opened a diary similar to Dante's then began writing. ((Everyone probably has an individual diary; who knows? Just ignore it for now.))

_It's not every day you meet the person you belong with. Both Dante and Nero are lucky. Me and Lady, we'll get there…eventually…_

Suddenly, a gust of wind turned the pages of Trish's diary causing it to fall on the side of the building.

"You make house calls too," Trish turned to the sight of the mysterious Anubis.

"I wish for you to come with me," the stern devil requested, not showing any emotion.

"Aren't you charming," Trish replied, "Why did you take Sparda from me?"

"I felt a connection to it. And part of me felt you would seek it out."

"_Okay, not really the reasons I wanted," _the she-devil thought, _"But he didn't mention me dying either." _"So where's your family."

"They left to retrieve the eye," Anubis willingly answered, not seeing this information as a threat. "But I came to retrieve you."

"Why…"

"So my father can make you one of us. Make you mine."

"_I might as well get into the midst of things." _"Fine, I'll go with you. But first we have to make a stop."

Anubis showed his first sign of emotion ever with a slight grin. He moved to Trish picking her up like a groom does a bride and in a wisp of spiraling wind they vanished.

* * *

 Not a minute later Trish and Anubis appeared on the side of Devil May Cry, the lights once again flickering. Trish fell from Anubis' arms picking up her diary of the ground. She looked at the building for instance before jumping back into the devil's arms. "Okay…" she spoke at ease, now making her true departure.

_This may play out for the better…_

* * *

 **Now the gang's all here. Wait, what's that? You say my stories usually have Vergil in them. Okay, we're getting there. Certain events have to explain a few things before you just resurrect a Sparda. Then again, in DMC's cut scene did anyone actually see Vergil/Nelo Angelo die?**

**Tell me what you think. And review…**


	7. Wedjetu?

**I wonder what Dante is thinking right now. Let's take a look at his most inner thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

Wedjetu…?

**((Entry 3))**

So we have a cursed teen out there with the power to see into peoples' soul, the future, past etc. Worst then that, she's been fated to die after giving birth. I know what it's like to lose a mother. I couldn't live with myself if I idly stood by and watched a demon own her life. My mother's life was consequently taking over by a devil because of her love. But even that seems to be the wrong for a mortal to inherit. That's why I couldn't be with Lady…

Yet the impending danger lies in the arrival of these wedjetu or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention during the lecture. I do know that they're strong. I mean who stands up to Sparda and lives...well, except for my favorite immortal prince of darkness. Damn I hope he's not trying to make a comeback or something. We agreed my son was going to kick his ass in about a thousand years from now.

But back to the wederjt, I sensed something unique about them. Trish said she also felt the likeness of their strength to mine. And if they know of Sparda's power then they are highly dangerous.

Lucia asked me about Vergil. I gave her the response expected of me. The truth is, if the wejadty know something of him being alive I'd drive Rebellion through each of their hearts till I found him. Sorry Trish, that means Anubis better not stand in my way either.

Nov. 14

Tony Redgrave

* * *

**No reviews required for this or really any of the "Entry Chapters" but if you want to know anything about the characters tell me. And most likely you'll see your character' thoughts within a chapter or diary entry, since I need to fill this area up anyways. And basically every main character will have their time to shine: Dante, Lady, Trish, Lucia, Nero & Vergil.**


	8. I Don't Wanna

**Hello Dante. We've missed your funny wit and confused insight. Tell us what we shall do in Trish's absence o great leader.**

**

* * *

**

I Don't Wanna

Dante had just walked in the shop a few minutes before as Lady discussed Trish' whereabouts with Nero & Kyrie. Everyone had suitcases around the floor more ready for a vacation then tracking down demons. For Dante and Nero this held more truth than anything.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Dante questioned, pissed that their quest was further delayed by Trish's actions.

"Don't know," Nero answered, "She was gone before we woke up."

"We were hoping she had contacted you," Lady said, sitting on Dante's desk with her usual white outfit and skirt.

_Why in the hell does she wear things like that…? Only if I was twenty years younger…_

"She probably went ahead."

"Not likely," Lady pulled out everyone's plane tickets and through them on the table, "Her ticket's still here and your motorcycle is out back."

"We're still going to the beach right," Nero asked not showing much concern for Trish. Everyone stared at him curiously before continuing the conversation.

"Well, we should just go," Dante started, "We'll leave her ticket and she can catch up with us."

"But who will accompany Ladi," Lucia pointed out. Dante turned to Nero but he just gave him a blank stare back.

"What in the hell are you looking at?" he responded, "I'm going with Kyrie. Why don't you go?"

"Come on kid," Dante suggested, "Kyrie can come with me and will hit Cali on our way back."

"I don't really trust dirty old men with a collection of Women's Sports Illustrated." ((Is this a real magazine, I don't know.))

"Hey," Dante grabbed Nero closer by his jacket, "Who told you to go through my stuff." Before the two devils could go any further Lady spoke up.

"I'll go alone," she stepped in between them, "It's not like I can't handle myself."

"That settles that," Nero picked up his bag and then grabbed Kyrie's two suitcases. "Me and Kyrie are about to go; before someone else disappears," he whispered. The couple went outside then immediately came back in. "Yeah, we need a ride."

Lady rolled her eyes and went to the phone at Dante's desk, "I'll call everyone a taxi."

Lucia went to Dante and pulled him aside from the group. "You're not really going to let her go alone are you?"

Dante was surprised by her concern but addressed it anyway, "She said she could handle herself. Let's give her a chance."

"Dante, she's a mortal going against demons that Trish couldn't take down with Sparda. Would you let me go by myself against those odds?"

_Damn…why does she have to pull the 'what if it was me' card. I can't believe she of all people is volunteering me to go out with my ex; alone, in another state, together. But she doesn't know we went out. Maybe Lady and I can clear the air about a few things. I haven't had a real one on one with her since we broke up. Other than that, we just have slight conversations during missions; such a poor relationship…_

"Fine, I'll go with her and you can go with Nero."

"Actually," she stopped Dante, "I was thinking that you're strong enough to take the demons alone. So I'll go with Lady." Dante's eyes drew blanks as he hoped his ears had deceived him.

_Worst possible scenario current girlfriend and ex going out together; alone, in another state, talking to one another. Damn, damn, damn… Ok, never let them see you sweat or the battle's already lost…_

"Are you sure cause I could do it babe," Dante tried, "Plus I would have thought that she was the last person you'd go anywhere with."

"That's one of the reasons I'm going with her. We'll have time to become friends and clear the air about a few things."

_She sounds just like me but I can't let this happen._

"Hey maybe," Dante started but was interrupted by Lady.

"Okay. The taxis are on their way." Dante tried to continue but Lucia had already announced her idea.

"Ladi, Dante has agreed to go alone while I shall assist you in Nu York," Lady looked at Dante with just as much of a blank as she had. ((Some people may notice that when Lucia speaks some of the text is misspelled. I do this to try and illustrate her accent.))

"Ha," Nero began to laughed, "The old guy got ditched."

Everyone was silent over Nero's laughter and soon the cabs arrived to pick the crew up. Dante rode by himself to a separate airline while the other's cabs took them away. His long trip to Florida saw him flying solo early.

* * *

**No real drama the next chapter because sadly Dante's all by himself. But I will return to my specialty and give you a nice fight scene and an introduction to a set of Eric Draven201's Egyptian Gods. So here's your Reader's Choice.**

**Would you like to see the duo of: Osiris & Isis, Ra & Hath'r or Seth & Nephyt?**

**Whichever one you chose could change the amount of information you receive about the Wedj'At within the next few chapters so chose wisely. And tell me who you want in reviews or PM's; either one is fine.**


End file.
